Harry Potter and the Game of Mutual Killing
by Anontomy323
Summary: (Working Title) A Danganronpa inspired fanfiction following several Hogwarts students taken from their homes and who must now play a game of Murder, Deception, and Despair. Who will live? Who will die? Who is the Mastermind? AU, takes place after Order of Phoenix. Warning: Don't feed Despair Happy stuffed Animals.


Well, this is probably something I'll regret. Harry Potter is what I call a "Sleeping Fandom", which is what happens after a fandom has so much attention that it eventually fizzes out and then it goes into a dormant state. The Same can technically be said with the Danganronpa fandom, but V3 probably livened it up a bit. So, HP characters in a mutual killing! Something I have honestly expected to be done before...but I guess I'll try to pick up the slack.

The characters I chose will probably seem strange, but I hope you enjoy my interpretation of lesser known HP students. Also, the fic takes place in an AU I'll explain it in the prologue, this will be...a trip.

* * *

Harry Potter knew two things were true in his life.

One, his Luck was picky with him. He may have lived with relatives that hated him to his very core, but he eventually broke through with his cousin and turned out okay after eleven years of negligence. His parents were killed by a Magical Fascist, but said killer got hit by his own curse.

The other thing he knew was true? Sometimes sacrifice is necessary, he had to learn this at a very young age.

Maybe his fourth year was a blessing, as much as it was a curse. Lord Voldemort, the one who made him the boy-who-lived, had been resurrected. He was responsible for taking the life of Cedric Diggory right before Harry's eyes..

He soon found out what kept him alive all those years, his Mother's sacrifice of her own life protected Harry from the killing curse and destroyed the one who wished him harm. With all the trouble he faced he believed that something really was protecting him. He survived a possessed Professor, A basilisk controlled by the memory of his arch-enemy, soul sucking demonic creatures, and the rollercoaster of a year that was his fourth.

The next year however, something happened that no one could expect, Voldemort was destroyed.

Yet, it was not Harry who killed him, it was his own foolish quest for immortality that had sealed his fate. He did not understand that creating more Horcruxes would do, but he soon found out. He was more-or-less obliterated, alongside any of his followers who were unlucky enough to be near the sight of his mistake.

He tore his soul asunder, the final Horcrux took what remained of his soul and it had failed to keep itself together. His powerful Serpent, Nagini, was meant to be his Seventh Horcrux; yet it met that same fate as it's Master as both were torn apart by the same magic that was supposed to secure it's life.

Not much can be explained from the event, but the muggles still tried to find a logical reason why an entire building became a scorched hole.

Harry honestly, has never been happier. With his death, he was free of the fame that followed him. All wizard baffled as to who, or what, could've destroyed the dark wizard.

Harry was oblivious to the existence of the Horcruxes, though those who knew what they were pondered one thing.

Whatever happened to the other Horcruxes?

This question may have an answer, but this tale will answer many more questions than just that.

For now, our Hero has passed his sixth year and now awaits to enter his final year at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

If only that was all...

* * *

A headache was what awoke him, his blurry vision began to clear though Harry still felt like he just got punched straight at the temple.

He tried to get up, but was stopped by something right above his knees. Harry saw the School desk he was seated in, and carefully got out of it. He looked around the room and saw it was a small classroom with no windows and a single door. A Bookcase, a large Cabinet, a teacher's desk, and even a large blackboard on the wall. Lamps were attached to the wall, illuminating the room with candle light.

If looked around his surroundings and found something written on the chalkboard.

 **"PLEASE REPORT TO THE BALLROOM AT 12 O' CLOCK!"** Was written with chalk, next to it were chalk drawings of four familiar animals. A lion, snake, Badger, and eagle. Harry looked up to see a clock right above the board, reading _"11:51"._

Harry didn't know what made him _need_ to leave the classroom but he went out the door nonetheless. Outside the doorway was a long hallway with smooth wooden paneling and concrete walls covered in an off-white wallpaper. On the walls were more candle lit lanterns and several portraits with a sheet covering them.

Harry continued his way through the mysterious building, which appeared to be an old mansion based on the décor. He finally came across what appeared to be the top of a grand marble staircase, running over to the marble steps he could see a Great Entrance hall at the end of it. An elaborate crystal Chandelier hung above him, as he looked around Maroon colored furnishing. Some sofas, marble pillars with covered up busts, and even a pair of loveseats on opposite ends of the room.

Two sets of Double doors were at either end of the hall, golden plaques above each set revealed what was behind their doorways. A "Dining Hall" and "Ballroom" were etched onto the plaques plain as day. Harry of course went to the Ballroom, as it was where the writing told him to go.

He was close enough to hear mumbled voices discussing past the thick, oak doors. The Boy-who-lived took one deep breath pushing both doors open.

* * *

 **Move to:** Ballroom

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the décor, the room was so white it could blind you if you look too long. Pillars lined the walls, all decorated with Golden vines wrapped around them. Two Crystal Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, light trickled down from them only adding to Harry's difficulty to keep his eyes open. At the end of the room was a decent stage, with a Grand Piano to it's left.

Of course, what caught Harry's attention even more was the fact that in front of the stage stood several people.

"Harry, is that you?" A brown-skinned girl with frizzy hair asked.

"And that makes twenty-two..." A Black teen near the front of the group stated.

"Bloody hell, didn't expect to see you here too mate!" A freckled red-haired boy said.

Every person in the room wore the same outfit with only some minor differences. A grey jumper, with either a black skirt and white stockings or comfy black pants. The girls wore the skirts as expected, with black slip-ons. The boys wore black dress shoes and white socks. The major difference between each teenager was the insignia on their jumper. The four animals Harry knew well; the Lion, the Serpent, the Badger, and the Eagle.

Right before him were twenty-one of his fellow students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In one corner he saw a tight-knit group of Slytherins, all looking pompous as usual.

First there was a large girl, with Black Hair and a very square build. She was admittedly plain looking, barring her rather pronounced jaw line and Brown eyes. Harry knew her as Millicent Bulstrode, mostly because she once put a friend of his into a headlock.

Millicent's friend, Pansy Parkinson, was standing right next to her. She held her chin on her palm, looking at Harry with a sneer. Her raven black hair was cut shoulder length. Pansy had bright green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was best described as pretty, but fully prepared to turn ugly at the moment's notice.

Blaise was a tall, dark skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. If the other Slytherin had an air of Pride it was overshadowed by the brown eyed teen staring down Harry.

Finally, in front of the group was the- Pardon my language, Git that took a personal liking to Harry. He had short white blonde hair, and was relatively pale. He had Grey eyes, a slim figure, and notable sharp features. Malfoy fought the urge to snicker at Harry's confusion, instead he looked at the raven-haired teen with a glint of superiority.

Closer to the stage was a very small group of Hufflepuffs, who were only slightly bigger than the Ravenclaw group. Harry had the misfortune of not being on very comfortable terms with them. Though one seemed to keep a cool head.

Ernie Macmillan had Hannah Abbott latched onto his arm, as both looked absolutely frightened. Both teens had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light complexion. Ernest was stout, with messy hair that covered his ears. Hannah however had her hair longer and tied into a side ponytail. They both had rather pink faces as they stared at Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley had a darker shade of brown for his short curly hair, with brown eyes to match. He had an average build even if his tenseness made him look smaller.

The girl Harry didn't fully know, at least personally, was Susan Bones. Everyone knew her as the girl who had the most murder victims in her family or the girl-who-nearly-lost-a-leg. Her dirty blonde hair was plaited, and her slim figure made her jumper's collar droop lower than the others. Her pale complexion made the bags under her eyes more noticeable.

Then there was Zacharias Smith, a tall, skinny blond boy with an almost constant upturned nose. Harry still thought the Sorting hat was out of it for placing him into Hufflepuff, as "Loyal" is a word that isn't in his vocabulary. Zach was rude most of the time, especially during Harry's fifth year.

It was surprising to see how _small_ the Ravenclaw's group was. Three girls, and only two stuck out.

Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe were two friends, so Harry had met Marietta during his brief relationship with Cho. In fact it was her that nailed the coffin for him and Cho. Cho was an extremely pretty girl with long, shiny dark hair, a freckled nose, and was a head shorter than Harry. Marietta was different as you can get, with her curly, reddish-blonde hair and her height matching Harry's.

Harry noticed that the scars from having pimples spell out "CHEAT" on Marietta's forehead had healed. She was best known as the one who ratted out Dumbledore's army, a secret organization Harry was leading to train for any Death Eater attacks. He remembered Cho arguing with him over her friend's behavior, which ended with them finally splitting.

There was, however, another girl Harry did not know much about. She wore thick-rimmed glasses and had her Black hair tied in a messy bun. She wilted under his gaze so Harry moved on to the other students.

In the middle of the room was the largest group, all composed of Gryffindors. Harry knew them better than the other students, since he himself is Gryffindor.

From left to right he matched faces with names; Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, and his Brother Dennis Creevey.

Seamus and Dean were best friends, and were Dorm mates with Harry. Seamus had a noticeable Irish accent, accompanied with Sandy blonde hair and a sloppy appearance. Dean was incredibly tall, with a noticeable neck. He was a Black teen, with short black hair and brown eyes.

The Creeveys both looked excited once Harry stepped in, Colin clutched his trademarked Camera. Dennis and Colin shared many similarities expected of brothers, with an almost identical shade of Mousy brown hair and large blue eyes. Dennis was however, incredibly short. Short enough to be confused with a First-year.

Parvati was the twin sister to another Patil, Padma, and shared similarities you would expect. She had long black hair and olive-toned skin, though unlike her sister, she wore her hair in a plait. The most striking thing she wore however was a silver necklace with a "P" at the end of it.

Parvati's friend Lavender was a different story, with long dirty blonde hair with a pink ribbon tied around her head. Harry knew her best when she dated "Won-won" after he and Hermione started to mishandle their feelings. She was energetic and almost frightening when you stood in the way of something she loved.

Neville Longbottom was a boy many couldn't help but pity. He was round faced, short, and on the chubby side. He shared Harry's lack of parents, though worse as they were still alive but now kept at St. Mungos. He had noticeable buck teeth, and neat brown hair. Harry thought Neville was blonde, but Neville mentioned something about a "potion back-fire" likely caused by his teacher's unhelpful comments.

Calling Hermione and Ron Harry's friends would be an understatement. Hermione was a bushy haired genius in Harry's opinion, with tanned skin and brown eyes. Ron was blue-eyed and had a slimmer, almost lanky build, that wasn't helped by his large clothing. He had vibrant red-hair and freckles dotting his pale skin, a common trait amongst the Weasley family.

Hermione of course was the one who spoke to Harry first.

"W-what do we d-do now?" The spectacled Ravenclaw said.

"I guess we're still early Sue." Marietta commented.

"You'd expect whoever kidnapped us would be more timely with their arrival." Blaise commented.

"Maybe Potter was the one who brought us here, he did come later than we all did." Draco said.

"Oh sod off Malfoy!" Ron fired back.

"If you're curious I woke up in a classroom upstairs." Harry said. "I just followed the message on the blackboard."

"Well that's not suspicious, not at all." Pansy joked.

The Slytherins shared matching smirks as the other Hogwarts students looked at them with distaste.

Harry sighed before giving his attention to Hermione.

"Did you guys wake up somewhere else?" He asked.

"I think most of us woke up in the dining room, we were all sleeping at the dinner table." Hermione explained. "There was a letter on the table that told us to come to the Ballroom at 12 o' clock."

"We probably have less than a minute then, maybe the Bloody Bastard who kidnapped us will finally show his ugly mug." Seamus said.

"Maybe we haven't been kidnapped?" Lavender suggested.

"Really? Did you sign up for a free trip to a dusty mansion with no exit in sight?" Zacharias asked her.

Lavender didn't say anything, but it looked like she really wanted to.

"But if we've been kidnapped there should be people looking for us right?" Cho asked. "I mean, several students going missing at the same time should arouse some suspicion!"

"She's right!" Hannah chimed in, edging closer to the Ravenclaw. "I mean, someone will probably find us r-right?"

Harry's brow furrowed, he could just imagine his Aunt and Uncle popping a bottle over his disappearance. The idea of being kidnapped has only just begun to sink in, as what the two Hogwarts girls have said must be true. Twenty-two missing teens were bound to arouse panic, at least amongst their families.

"I think it's best if we all remain calm and-"

 ***Bing-Bong, Ding-Dong***

Hermione was interrupted by a loud chiming, similar to the bell of a clock tower. Harry guessed that signified the big hand finally hitting 12 O' clock.

"Yeah! Finally!" A voice roared.

"Quiet you buffoon!" A voice squawked back.

"Aw, our introduction is ruined- Boohoo, Boohoo." A sad whimper followed.

"I'm Ssssurrounded by Idiotssss..." Another voice hissed.

Everyone's attention was turned towards the stage, where the voices like originated. A fog began to form on the stage as shadowy figures appeared, before finally the origin of the voices was revealed.

Justin finally broke the silence that captivated the crowd.

"Hell, I've gone bonkers..."

On the stage were four animals, or more specifically, four stuffed animals. A Lion, Eagle, Badger, and Serpent.

The lion had a pure white body, with large red eyes, and a pitch black mane. The Badger had it's colors reversed, being mostly white with some black fur. The eagle had a white body and pure black beak and talons. And the Serpent was a pale, with piercing red eyes like it's fellow animals and black fangs.

"Greetings students!" The lion announced. "Welcome to your new home!"

"Home? What do you mean new home?" Ernie asked shakingly.

"Home, relating to the place where one lives." The eagle said haughtily.

"Who-what are you things?" Millicent asked.

"We're you headmasters!" The foursome chimed together, though the serpent dragged out the final S.

"Gryffin!" The lion shouted.

"Raven!" The Eagle screeched.

"Sssslyther!" The snake spoke.

"Huffle!" The badger squeaked.

"Alright, I've had it." Draco suddenly exclaimed. "Which one of you decided to play this trick on me?"

"Trick?" Huffle asked.

"Puppet shows haven't entertained me past age five, now I suggest you quit this foolish act." Draco told the stuffed quartet.

"ACT!?" Gryffin roared angrily. "Expect a Slytherin to have no manners!"

"I take offence to that." Slyther said.

"Quit pulling our leg, it's not like we can take you seriously." Ron said.

Marietta stepped up. "Aw, look how cute they are!"

"Cute, have you gone mental?" Ernie exclaimed. "More demonic if you ask me!"

"They're probably enchanted." Hermione guessed. "It's an interesting choice, it makes sense to use the four animals of Hogwart's houses."

"Well aren't you a smarty-pants." Huffle said.

"If you children have finished your Ssssilly comments, we sssshall begin..." Slyther said, eyeing the Slytherins.

"Begin what?" Pansy asked.

"You're new life in these walls!" Gryffin shouted. "You're new home for, well you know, forever!"

"Forever? What do you mean forever?" Susan asked.

"Forever, until every last one of you delinquents have perished." Raven said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Looks of confusion swept throught out the room, though Hermione and a few others took offense at being called Delinquents.

"You're joking right?" Dean asked halfheartedly.

"Nope! You'll be living in this house until the day you turn to dust!" Gryffin gave a hearty laugh.

"No!" Sue suddenly shouted. "You can't keep us here!"

"Y-yeah! Please let us go!" Hannah joined.

"Boohoo, the kids don't want to live with us." The Badger said weeping.

"How Ssssad, the youth of today is Sssso cruel..."

"Perhaps we may tell them the Graduation clause?" Raven proposed.

"HELL YEAH!" Gryffin shouted. "I've been waiting to get to that part!"

Harry was the only one who dared to speak. "What do you mean "Graduation Clause"?"

"Exactly that, it's the only way someone may leave this mansion." Raven said.

"Well tell us already, what the hell do we do?" Pansy asked impatiently.

"Really simple..." Said Huffle.

All the so called Headmasters joined together to say the words that would change the lives of everyone in that room.

"Get away with a single murder and you'll be free!"

The silence that followed those words was deafening. You could hear a pin drop as looks of confusion or straight up horror flashed across the faces of everyone in the room.

"Murder..." Neville let out in a strangled cry.

"I'm sorry, but you don't actually mean-"

"DON'T TAKE US FOR LIARS GIRL!" Gryffin shouted.

"Yessss, you may only leave with the blood of another student on your handssss." Slyther hissed.

"Stabbing, Choking, Beating, Drowning, Burning, or anything you can come up with, the method matters less than the action and cover-up." The Eagle said coldly.

"You can't do this to us!" Cho shouted with fear.

"Of course we can! You're under our roof, so you're under our rules!" Huffle popped in.

"You're off your rocker if you think we're even listen to you!" Ron yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised you were fooled Weasley, but you lot don't really buy into this nonsense."

"I have to admit, you should prove whether or not we should care about what you say." Blaise said.

"Hmmm..." Raven hummed. "Maybe we can, no, we can indeed!"

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Seamus asked.

"Very well, bring in the gift!" Raven announced. The other stuffed animals seemed to be withholding their own excitement.

A large fancy present suddenly appeared on the stage. Everyone backed away, as if the box would explode at any minute. Raven flew over and tore it's wrapping off and quickly launched itself away, it was clear to see why. Gryffin ran at the box full speed, knocking it off the stage.

A scream was let out, followed by several more shouts and yells. Something rolled out of the box and it truly shocked the entire group. Dennis quickly ran behind his brother in fear, Sue had quickly sat down on the floor and held her knees up to her head. The Slytherins had matching looks of shock, even those who displayed little care before like Zacharias or Blaise had gone pale.

"I hope we made our point clear, kill someone without getting caught and you'll leave." The Lion threatened. "Do it, or die trying!"

"We will have to maintain some order, so we imposed a set of rules to follow." Raven squawked. "They are framed in both your rooms and the dining hall, fail to follow them and you'll meet the same fate as our _dear friend_ here."

"Oh boohoo, we almost forgot to mention." Huffle sobbed. "We're always watching, so don't try to escape or break any rules on purpose!"

"It would be a Sssshame to kill so many of you for something as Ssssilly as that..." Slyther said.

"You're excused, for now." Raven announced.

The captives took this as a sign to leave, and many did. The more dignified of the group marched out stiffly, while others ran out as soon as the eagle made it's word heard.

Harry was the last one to leave, he had to look back.

He still couldn't believe it, knowing that they were there on the Ballroom's floor.

Slumped awkwardly, like a pitiful ragdoll, eyes dull from no life left to shine behind them. Harry never did like them, but it was still horrific to see their body callously dumped on the ground.

Her facial expression was shock, almost as if she didn't think anything in her life would lead to her death.

Maybe that was her fatal mistake, the mistake that led to Dolores Umbridge's death.

At least Harry had one less person in the Ministry gunning for his blood.

* * *

 **Student Body**

 _Harry Potter_

 _Hermione Granger_

 _Ron Weasley_

 _Cho Chang_

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Millicent Bulstrode_

 _Ernie Macmillan_

 _Hannah Abbott_

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Zacharias Smith_

 _Parvati Patil_

 _Neville Longbottom_

 _Dean Thomas_

 _Marietta Edgecombe_

 _Seamus Finnigan_

 _Lavender Brown_

 _Dennis Creevey_

 _Sue Li_

 _Colin Creevey_

* * *

 **(AN)** Well none of you guys probably expected that, but hey! I wanted to start with a little excitement. I decided to leave the deatails of our poor old pink nightmare's death purposely vague. You guys probably have many questions on your minds like..

\- Why Umbridge?

\- Why these students?

\- Who's the Mastermind?

\- What happened to Voldy and his followers?

\- What happened after his death?

\- What happened to ( _insert Character not introduced yet_ )?

\- Who's gonna die?

\- What the hell kind of an AU is this?

\- How the hell is this mutual killing gonna work?

\- When will you update?

\- Why didn't Dobby get the Book and Movie series he deserved?

Most of these questions will be answered, as the story continues(unless no one shows interest and It dies a poor sad death)! I have plans and ideas, even some of the murders are being tweaked as we speak. As a warning, this prologue took half a week so don't expect constant updates! I have school too ya'know!

As both a Harry Potter fan and Danganronpa fan I was shocked to see no true crossover by putting HP characters in a killing game, so I took the bull by the horns! Though this is a Danganronpa based AU rather than a full-out crossover!

Unless You-know-who(Everyone's Favorite Despair Cultleader) decides to pop up, but who knows where this story will go? Oh wait, I do! Well, hope you guys are interested!

And yes, many people are still alive as Deathly Hallows and even some of Half-Blood prince has been negated. Which explains why Lavender and Collin aren't six feet under now(Sorry, spoilers). You'll get bits and pieces, but let's keep this mystery running smoothly ;).


End file.
